<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>21st Century Breakdown by winterironspiderling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655377">21st Century Breakdown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterironspiderling/pseuds/winterironspiderling'>winterironspiderling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Awkward Dates, Bucky is 100+, But that's what this ship is so... :), First Dates, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Peter is 17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:41:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterironspiderling/pseuds/winterironspiderling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt from Tumblr: Peter is scared and unsure before his first date ever. He talks about it with Bucky who agrees to help, and they go on a 'real' date together.</p><p>//</p><p>Peter is nervous about his first date with Quentin Beck, so he asks Bucky for some advice. Bucky takes him on a fake date to show Peter what to expect. It ends up feeling more like a real date than either of them had anticipated.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>168</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>21st Century Breakdown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Quentin Beck, the most popular guy in school approached Peter’s locker and asked him if he “wanted to hang out sometime”, Peter’s initial reaction was shock, and then excitement. By the time Quentin gave Peter his phone number and walked back over to his own group of friends, Peter was panicking.</p><p>He was convinced it was a joke, but Quentin assured him it was the real deal over text. Tentative plans to hang out turned into going out to eat on Friday, and Peter knew he was in way over his head.</p><p>As soon as the bell rang, Peter suited up in a nearby alley and swung all the way to Brooklyn where his only friend that could possibly help him resided. Bucky. MJ and Ned were just as nerdy as Peter, so what advice could they give for how to go on a date with a cool guy? Bucky would know what to do.</p><p>Peter swung right onto the fire escape outside of Bucky’s window and knocked.</p><p>He laughed when he saw Bucky peering around a corner within his apartment to see who it was. When Bucky saw it was Peter in the suit, he hustled to let him in.</p><p>“What are you doing here so early?” Bucky walked over to his couch and plopped on it. “You don’t usually stop by until after patrol.”</p><p>Peter pulled off his mask. “Bucky, I need your help. Please,” Peter begged.</p><p>“What’s up?” Bucky smirked at Peter’s frazzled expression. If Peter was this desperate and worked up, it had to be something to do with his social life at school—things that were life and death like alien invasions and murder barely fazed the kid. Bucky knew it probably wasn’t serious.</p><p>“This boy from school…Quentin,” Peter began. “He asked me out, and I said yes.”</p><p>“And that’s a problem?”</p><p>“Well,” Peter scratched his head. “Yeah, I mean…he’s the most popular guy in school. I don’t want to mess it up.”</p><p>Bucky deliberated. “Is he nice?”</p><p>“What? Yeah…he’s fine. Hot, that’s for sure.”</p><p>Bucky crossed his arms.</p><p>“Please, Bucky. It’s my first real date. With anyone.”</p><p>“Okay, but what exactly do you want my help for? I haven’t been on a date in…a really long time.”</p><p>“Oh,” Peter said. “I didn’t—I just figured you’d—ugh oh my God. You’re <em>cool</em>, Bucky. You’ve got the whole, you know, <em>thing </em>going on.” Peter waved his hands in Bucky’s general direction as if Bucky was supposed to have a clue what any of that meant.</p><p>Bucky inclined his head.  “What thing?”</p><p>“You just seem so sure of yourself all the time, and people pay attention to you. Steve always says you used to have incredible game back in the day. I thought maybe you had tips or something. Advice.”</p><p>“I’ve only been on dates with girls,” Bucky said. “It’s different.”</p><p>“Okay,” Peter said, dejectedly. “You don’t have to. I—”</p><p>“I never said I wouldn’t help you,” Bucky reminded him. “I just want you to know I’m not some guru, or whatever. I’m not as slick as you think I am.”</p><p>“So you’ll help me?” Peter’s eyes widened. “Thank you! This is gonna be great. What should we do first? How should we start?”</p><p>“First of all, you need to play it cool. Don’t act like you don’t care, but don’t act desperate either.”</p><p>“Okay, got it.” Peter stood up straighter and dimmed his smile.</p><p>Bucky frowned. Peter Parker not smiling or jumping around everywhere didn’t feel right to him.</p><p>“Next?” Peter asked.</p><p>Bucky didn’t have to take back his advice because Peter had already forgotten it. His eyes were wide again and he was vibrating with excitement.</p><p>Bucky shrugged. “Well, why don’t we go to the restaurant you and Quentin are supposed to go to? We’ll scope it out, take a look at the menu, and then you can be prepared for the scene at least. It’ll give you less to worry about.”</p><p>“You’re a genius, dude,” Peter sighed. “That’s an amazing idea.”</p><p>Bucky got up from the couch. “What’s the restaurant?”</p><p>“I don’t know, actually…I thought we would like go to McDonald’s or something.”</p><p>“That’s where he’s taking you? On a first date?”</p><p>“What’s wrong with Mickey D’s?” Peter protested. “We go there all the time.”</p><p>Bucky frowned. “We’re friends. I wouldn’t take you there for a first date. How can you know he takes you seriously if he doesn’t take you somewhere nice?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Peter admitted. “I like McDonald’s.”</p><p>Bucky put a hand to his forehead.</p><p>“What, did you take pretty girls to sit-down restaurants, and then to some fancy movie theatre to watch black and white movies, and then link arms while you walked them home?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Peter giggled, “That’s not how we do things now.”</p><p>“Why do you want my help if you think I’m so old-fashioned?”</p><p>“No, I like it. I want your perspective. Maybe your way should be how we do things.”</p><p>“Fine. Come back here after school tomorrow,” Bucky directed. “We’re going to dinner.”</p><p>Peter rushed forward to hug Bucky.</p><p>“And wear something nice.”</p><p>Peter grinned. “Will do. Thanks man. This is going to be awesome.” He pulled his mask back on and jumped out the open window. “See you tomorrow!” Peter called.</p><p>Bucky stuck his head out the window to watch Peter swing away. He’d already cleared the block.</p><p>Bucky sighed. It occurred to him that this was going to be his first date in about seventy years. He probably needed just as much advice as Peter.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Peter knew it wasn’t a real date, but he was still nervous; he had only ever seen Bucky in an assortment of Henleys and jeans, and sometimes a leather jacket. Now Bucky was in a button-up shirt with a sports jacket over top, and he had put product in his hair. Peter smelled cologne on the man as well. He was glad that Quentin would probably just wear whatever he usually wore to school—Peter was intimidated by Bucky’s game. He was just a simple teenager, and Bucky was a distinguished man. Peter could just imagine how pathetic he looked next to him.</p><p>He’d been out to eat with Bucky before, and they hung out at Bucky’s place all the time—either watching movies together, or Bucky reading while Peter did homework. Sometimes they went for runs. But that was strictly a friend thing—Peter had never been with Bucky so<em> intentionally</em> before. The only way he was able to differentiate between Date Bucky and Friend Bucky was the clothing. He had to keep reminding himself that it was fake.</p><p>“Okay, so we’re in the restaurant,” Peter said. “What should we talk about? Anything specific? School, friends, video games?”</p><p>Bucky considered it. “When I’d take out girls, usually I just told them they looked pretty. You know, when they got all dolled up. They’d talk about their friends and their families. I’d just listen.”</p><p>Peter smiled. “Did you ever want to go out with boys?”</p><p>Bucky reached behind him to scratch the back of his neck. “I…I don’t know. I tried not to think about things like that. You know. It would’ve been impossible. Only girls.”</p><p>“That sucks,” Peter said. “I’m sorry things were like that.”</p><p>Bucky shrugged, “Yeah, well. It’s all been leading up to this, hasn’t it? I’m on my first date with a guy. Welcome to the 21<sup>st</sup> century.”</p><p>Peter laughed, “Maybe I can kind of be like practice for you too. We’re both newbies.”</p><p>“I guess so.” Bucky looked amused.</p><p>“But, things aren’t all that different today,” Peter admitted. “I still get called names sometimes. Obviously, we’ve come a long way, but there’s still a long way to go.”</p><p>“Who calls you names?”</p><p>Peter looked up from his menu, surprised to see Bucky frowning. “Oh, no, no one. Just random kids at school sometimes. It’s nothing.”</p><p>“Do your friends stand up for you? What about Quentin?” Bucky narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“No, I made it sound worse than it is. It’s just Flash. I told you about him. He teases me, but not like in a bullying sort of way. It’s just joking around.”</p><p>Bucky didn’t look convinced.</p><p>“Seriously, you don’t have to murder him or something,” Peter tried to sound playful. “Between you and me, I think he’s closeted. He smacks my ass every time I walk by.”</p><p>Bucky’s frown deepened. “He touches you? That’s not right.”</p><p>“Let’s drop it, Bucky. I shouldn’t have said that,” Peter said. “I was just trying to make the situation lighter…I’m really awkward.”</p><p>Bucky sighed, “No, I want to hear things like that, so I can make sure you’re safe at school.”</p><p>“For sure,” Peter sipped his water. “Really, you don’t have to worry. I was just trying to relate to you about the whole only being able to date girls thing…I’m not a victim to homophobia or anything.”</p><p>“I probably overreacted,” Bucky admitted. “I’m…nervous.”</p><p>“Oh thank God. I thought it was just me,” Peter blushed. “We hang out all the time, but this is so different.”</p><p>Bucky nodded. “Yeah.”</p><p>“I mean usually we just chill, and this feels so serious. I’m not used to it.”</p><p>“Me neither.”</p><p>Peter smiled.</p><p>“So what do you like to do for fun?” Bucky joked.</p><p>Peter giggled. “Stop bank robberies? Punch super soldiers in airports. You know…I’m just your average teenager.”</p><p>Bucky smirked. “You did not punch me.”</p><p>“No, but I totally blocked you from punching me,” Peter replied. “That’s almost the same thing.”</p><p>Bucky rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t using full force. Obviously.”</p><p>“Obviously.”</p><p>“Maybe you should ask Quentin what he does after school. Do you have anything in common?”</p><p>“Asking about shared interests”—Peter held up his finger—“that’s a good idea.”</p><p>Bucky leaned forward. “You said he’s popular. He play sports?”</p><p>“Captain of the football team,” Peter answered.</p><p>“Wow,” Bucky commented.</p><p>“What? Do you think he’s too out of my league? Am I too nerdy for a guy like that?”</p><p>“What league do you think you’re in?” Bucky frowned.</p><p>“The loser one…why do you think I asked your help? I’m a lame nerd…sure I can do other things—spider things—but no one knows that.”</p><p>“You don’t need to be Spider-Man to be cool,” Bucky argued. “And you’re not lame.”</p><p>“I’m not?”</p><p>Bucky shook his head.</p><p>Peter paused while he considered his next words. “Yeah, but you’re kind of biased.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“You were friends with Steve before he got all buff and badass. You have a soft spot for small dorks.”</p><p>Bucky laughed. “Okay, fine. You got me with that one, but being a small dork doesn’t necessarily make you a loser. Steve got into more fights than anyone I know. He’d stand up to anyone, and you fight small time criminals in your spare time and make sure people get home safe at night. No other Avengers do that.”</p><p>“So, what should I get to eat?” Peter changed the subject. “Do you have to order for me?” There was no way he was going to acknowledge how much Bucky’s praise meant to him. Did Bucky really see him in such a positive light? He’d never known that.</p><p>Bucky grinned, “No, I hate doing that. You can order yourself.”</p><p>“Well, the fries are the cheapest thing on the—”</p><p>“What do you actually want to eat?” Bucky interrupted. “Get what you want.”</p><p>“Should I do that on the real date? What if he gets mad that I cost too much, or wait, should I even assume he’s paying? Should I pay?”</p><p>“If he asked, he should pay,” Bucky explained. “But in my opinion, he should always pay.”</p><p>“Why? Shouldn’t we take turns?”</p><p>Bucky frowned, “I’m just giving you my perspective. If you asked me on a date, I’d still pay.”</p><p>Peter laughed, “That’s kind of what happened, though. I asked you to help me, and now here we are at the restaurant…”</p><p>“Proof that I’m right.”</p><p>“Okay, and what about dessert? I thought that couples usually split dessert. It’s supposed to be like, romantic, or whatever.”</p><p>Bucky considered it. “I don’t know…I don’t prefer to share food, so I always just got my date their own dessert, and if I only had enough money for one, I’d go without.”</p><p>“Aww, that’s so sad.”</p><p>“It’s just what you do.” Bucky shrugged.</p><p>“I don’t really share food either,” Peter admitted.</p><p>“So you want your own dessert, then?” Bucky teased.</p><p>“I want ten of my own desserts. They all look delicious.”</p><p>“I did say you could get whatever you wanted.”</p><p> </p><p>After their food came, Peter didn’t ask for much advice. He was too busy shovelling spaghetti into his mouth. It occurred to him that maybe he should ask Bucky if that was appropriate.</p><p>Peter looked up from his decimated plate to find Bucky watching him.</p><p>“I think you already know the answer to your question,” Bucky said with a smile.</p><p>“Don’t eat like I do?”</p><p>Bucky nodded. “It doesn’t bother me. I’ve seen you eat Big Macs in three bites, but Quentin might be different.”</p><p>“Am I that bad? I didn’t realize. You should’ve said something before.”</p><p>Bucky shrugged. “Like I said. It doesn’t bother me. I’ve seen a lot worse than a teenage boy eating.”</p><p>“It’s because of the bite, the spider bite? I feel like I’m constantly starving…I really can’t control it much.”</p><p>“I get it. You don’t have to explain,” Bucky said. “I used to be worse than you, and that was without any bites. Even now, if I was alone, my entire plate would be gone, but we’re on a date. You’re supposed to be on your best behaviour.”</p><p>Peter nodded. “Got it. Don’t be a pig.” He got the feeling that Bucky was just being nice—he’d eaten with Bucky on several occasions, and Bucky never stuffed his face. Date, or no date. Peter wondered if Bucky was always on his best behaviour when they were together. He would have to pay more attention. Peter wanted Bucky to be comfortable around him, so he would have to tell him to eat how he liked.</p><p>Bucky laughed. “This is all just my take on things. Like I said, I’m not an expert. Besides, Quentin is probably a big slob. You might be worrying for nothing.”</p><p>“Still. If we’re both slobs, I don’t have the right to complain about him, but if I have good manners and he turns out to be gross, then I have the high ground.”</p><p>“I like the way you think.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about alcohol?” Peter asked after their plates were cleared. “I know I’m not drinking age, but when I am, what should I do? You’re not drinking anything. Is that on purpose?”</p><p>Bucky nodded. “I never drink on dates.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Lots of reasons. You want to make your date feel safe, and lots of people have trouble with booze. If you’re walking your date home, you don’t want to be slurring or stumbling, first of all because it’s tacky, and second of all if anyone tries to mess with you, you gotta be able to protect them. But,” Bucky smiled and shook his head, “that’s outdated advice and not really applicable to me anymore…and you, with your spider abilities, and all. I’m sure you wouldn’t have a problem with that.”</p><p>Peter nodded seriously. “Sometimes I forget I’m different, too. I think about walking home alone at night and I feel nervous for a split second, and then I realize it’s ridiculous. I can lift almost ten tons.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Bucky agreed. “Hasn’t happened in a while, but I forget about my arm, sometimes.”</p><p>Peter smiled supportively. “Any other reasons that you can’t drink on a date, then?”</p><p>“I never thought about it this much to be honest. Maybe it’s not as big of a deal as I thought it was. I lived during the prohibition, so things were a bit different, then.”</p><p>“Shit,” Peter breathed. “That is so cool. I don’t even know why I’m asking you about date advice. I could be asking you about anything from all of history. You lived through a lot of it.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t call it living,” Bucky joked with a grimace.</p><p>Peter reached for Bucky’s hand without thinking. “Sorry.”</p><p>“It’s fine,” Bucky said easily. He gave Peter’s hand a squeeze.</p><p>“Oh.” Peter looked down between them. “Sorry.” He withdrew his hand.</p><p>“Don’t be.”</p><p> </p><p>Bucky and Peter were both quiet and thoughtful while they walked back to Bucky’s apartment.</p><p>“Thanks again, Bucky,” Peter said when they reached the building. “I really appreciate everything. I’ll let you know how the date goes. It’s on Friday.”</p><p>“Sure, Pete. Yeah. You know where to find me.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter felt conflicted. He had been looking forward to his date with Quentin all day, but now all he could think about was Bucky. He seriously doubted Quentin would be able to live up to him.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>He tried to go into the date with an open mind. He tried to forget how Bucky had dressed up and listened to him and made him feel comfortable just in case Quentin was sweet and thoughtful too—Peter didn’t think it would be fair to compare the two. He wanted to at least give Quentin a chance to impress him, and he wanted a chance to use what Bucky had taught him. But when Peter found himself sitting across Quentin in a Burger King, he realized that Bucky hadn’t actually given him that much advice—they’d mostly spent the entire time talking about other things.</p><p>Peter only remembered that Bucky told him to play it cool and eat with a little less gusto. Other than that, Peter was at a loss. He wasn’t prepared for Burger King—the awkward fumble at the cash when the employee took Quentin’s order and looked at Peter expectantly. Quentin had said, “I got it, get whatever you want,” but Peter was so nervous that he couldn’t even think of what he wanted to order.</p><p>Then Quentin wanted to hang out after they finished eating, and Peter realized that he was once again at a loss. He thought dinner was the entire thing. Where else was there to go? What else was there to do? Peter panicked when he considered that Quentin might want to go somewhere and fool around. He had forgotten to ask Bucky about first date etiquette when it came to kissing.</p><p>“So you wanna get out of here? We can go walk around at the mall or something.”</p><p>“Uhm, sure, if you want. We could totally do that,” Peter agreed.</p><p> </p><p>Once Peter settled into the groove of the date, he found it wasn’t so bad. Quentin was fine, and the mall was fine. It was all…fine. Peter just didn’t feel anything. Peter had been excited when he’d found out Quentin liked him, but he was beginning to suspect that being liked by someone was the only cool thing about the situation.</p><p>Quentin talked about his friends and his classes and his plans for college, but whenever Peter went to talk about his own friends, Quentin just brushed it off and said he didn’t know who those people were. Peter remembered Bucky saying that your date was supposed to listen to you. Bucky had listened to him.</p><p>After they’d browsed a few stores, they went to sit in the food court.</p><p>Peter sat across from Quentin at the two-seater table and studied his face. Quentin was on his phone texting from what it looked like. Peter considered asking the boy what he did besides football or what movies he liked to watch, but then he decided he didn’t care. If Quentin wanted to know anything about him, he could ask.</p><p>Finally, Quentin put his phone down and looked up at Peter. Peter had people he could text too and social media he could check, but even without Bucky’s help he knew that was rude.</p><p>“Why did you ask me out?” Peter asked.</p><p>“What?” Quentin looked taken aback to hear Peter speak.</p><p>“This isn’t really that fun,” Peter admitted. He knew that was probably harsh to say, but he wanted to know. “What made you even want to ask me out if you’re not going to talk to me?”</p><p>“Sorry,” Quentin winced. “Honestly, I just thought you were cute. I didn’t think about much other than that.”</p><p>“Oh,” Peter said. “Sorry. I’m not trying to be a dick.”</p><p>“No, it’s cool. I guess we just don’t have much in common.”</p><p>“How do you know?”</p><p>“You don’t play any sports,” Quentin explained.</p><p>“Don’t you do anything else besides sports?”</p><p>“Not really.”</p><p>“Right,” Peter nodded. “Okay, well we gave it a shot, I guess…we can probably call it.”</p><p>“Oh, are you sure?” Quentin asked. “My friend can come pick us up. We can go hang out at his house. Smoke some w—”</p><p>“Thanks, but I’m good,” Peter said.</p><p>“Whatever.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Peter was at Bucky’s apartment within ten minutes. He used the front door this time and got buzzed in.</p><p>Bucky opened the door.</p><p>Peter didn’t know whether he was relieved or disappointed to see Bucky back in casual clothes. This time was jogging pants and a t-shirt. When Peter got an eyeful of Bucky’s arm, he decided he was relieved. Whenever he and Bucky were in public, Bucky wore long sleeves and gloves. This was a treat.</p><p>“How’d it go?” Bucky asked. He went to the kitchen to get Peter a Coke.</p><p>Peter took the can eagerly and sat on the couch in his usual spot.</p><p>Bucky sat beside him.</p><p>“It was…” Peter sighed. “Fine.”</p><p>“That bad, huh?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Peter decided. “He was nice enough. Normal. I just didn’t feel anything. I wasn’t excited or invested…even when I realized he wasn’t really listening to what I was saying or asking me questions, I decided I didn’t care. It wasn’t a big deal to me if he knew anything about me or not.”</p><p>“I guess that’s good.’</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You said he was hot before,” Bucky reminded him. “But it looks like you’re not shallow after all if you care about how he acted more than how he looked.”</p><p>“Of course I’m not shallow,” Peter said. “I hang out with you.”</p><p>Bucky laughed.</p><p>“Just kidding,” Peter said. “You’re, you know, not ugly.”</p><p>“Wow, thank you so much!”</p><p>“Shut up,” Peter smacked Bucky playfully on his arm. “You know what I mean.”</p><p>“Well, whatever,” Bucky said. “Not every date can be good. Wanna watch a movie?”</p><p>“Maybe after. I kinda just wanna sit for a while,” Peter replied.</p><p>“Cool.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter decided to take it from the top and recount the entire date to Bucky in excruciating detail, even going as far back as the day Quentin asked him out.</p><p>Bucky listened the whole time, his smile growing bigger every time Peter added to the pile of things he didn’t like about the date.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Peter said. “Our date was just so much better, and that wasn’t even…ugh. I just keep comparing them in my head, and I have to keep—”</p><p>Bucky’s expression turned serious. “Keep what?”</p><p>Peter blushed. “It’s stupid.”</p><p>“What else is new?” Bucky couldn’t resist teasing Peter.</p><p>“Hey,” Peter complained. “I’m serious.”</p><p>“Just tell me.”</p><p>“I have to keep reminding myself that our date wasn’t a real date. It was practice…but I don’t feel like it was fake,” Peter admitted in a mumble. “It’s embarrassing. It’s like my brain refuses to comprehend reality or something.”</p><p>“You liked our date that much?” Bucky said. “Seriously?”</p><p>“What? You didn’t? That’s fine,” Peter shrugged. “See I told you it was stupid.”</p><p>“No, that’s not what I meant,” Bucky clarified. “I thought it was just me.”</p><p>“You—oh,” Peter said. “That’s cool. Really cool.”</p><p>“Is it?”</p><p>“We’re friends,” Peter began. “So, it probably makes sense that our fake date was awesome. You know, shared history and all that.”</p><p>“Friends,” Bucky echoed.</p><p>“But, I don’t know,” Peter started to form an idea, but then he stopped. What exactly was Bucky saying? “What does it mean that our date went well?”</p><p>“It depends on what we want it to mean, I suppose.” Bucky examined Peter’s face carefully. Was he interpreting Peter’s words correctly?</p><p>“Well, you know…” Peter shifted. “If a fake date goes well, does that mean a real date would? Or, like, if a fake date is good, does that automatically make it real? And what’s the difference between the two anyway. It felt just like how it always does except we were at a fancy restaurant.”</p><p>“Right,” Bucky said.</p><p>“Maybe it’s just like, the intent, or whatever,” Peter added. “If you decide it’s romantic it is.”</p><p>“Right,” Bucky repeated. He held his breath.</p><p>“But we didn’t intend for it to be romantic,” Peter continued. “So how could it be?”</p><p>Bucky frowned. “Maybe intent isn’t the whole picture then. Maybe good chemistry plays a part.”</p><p>“My chemistry with Quentin was bad.”</p><p>Bucky nodded. “Hmm.”</p><p>“What do you think?” Peter urged.</p><p>“About what?” Bucky knew exactly what he was thinking, but there was no way he was saying it first.</p><p>“Our intent. Is it cancelled out by our chemistry? Like, did we accidentally turn our fake date romantic?”</p><p>Bucky wanted to hold Peter he looked so adorably nervous. Peter’s cheeks were pink, and he couldn’t even keep his eyes away from his own lap.</p><p>“You said you had to keep reminding yourself it was fake,” Peter muttered.</p><p>“I did,” Bucky agreed.</p><p>“And so did I…so what should we do about that?”</p><p>Bucky swallowed. “I—”</p><p>“I know I’m only 17, Bucky, and I know you’ve only ever been with girls, but…I don’t know. Maybe—I don’t know.”</p><p>Bucky’s entire body came alive when Peter said the words. Peter was so shy he couldn’t even say it explicitly, but it was good enough for him. Peter had felt it too. Their friendship had turned into more right under their noses.</p><p>“I don’t mind that you’re 17,” Bucky admitted.</p><p>“You don’t?”</p><p>“Maybe I don’t think like everyone else,” Bucky continued. “I could be in the wrong, and it wouldn’t be the first time, but I—you’re an Avenger, Peter. You’re—and I can’t believe I’m admitting this—stronger than me. Stronger than everyone on the team. I find it a bit ridiculous to think that none of that plays a factor here. It’s not like you’re some random kid with an empty head. And you’re not going to be 17 forever.”</p><p>So many movie quotes and song lyrics were spinning in Peter’s head while he listened to Bucky.</p><p>“So, what you’re saying to me”—Peter swallowed—“is that you are interested in dating me. For real.”</p><p>“Yes. Absolutely.”</p><p>“Wait,” Peter said. “When you say interested in dating me…is that like hypothetical? Or do you actually mean that you want to date me?”</p><p>Bucky looked at him pointedly. He couldn’t believe Peter needed more of an explanation.</p><p>“Holy shit.” Peter clenched his fist. “This is the greatest day of my life.”</p><p>Bucky laughed. “I’d say me too, but I’m trying to play it cool…remember my advice?”</p><p>“I appreciate your advice, but right now there’s no way I’m playing it cool. Absolutely no way.”</p><p>Bucky rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Okay,” Peter took a breath. “I need to go home and tell my friends everything that just happened here…and then I’m going to patrol, and then tomorrow…you and me are going on our second date.”</p><p>“Oh God.”</p><p>“Shhh,” Peter said. “Let me have this.”</p><p>“Where are you taking me?” Bucky teased.</p><p>“McDonald’s, and that’s non-negotiable.”</p><p>Bucky sighed, but inside, he was overjoyed.</p><p>Peter rushed forward and kissed Bucky on the cheek.</p><p>“Sorry,” Peter blurted. “I just had to…nobody told me proper etiquette for this sort of thing.”</p><p>“You missed.”</p><p>Peter’s eyes flickered to Bucky’s lips. “I think that’s second date territory…”</p><p>“I don’t mind breaking rules,” Bucky protested.</p><p>Peter grinned. “I’ll see you tomorrow…if I don’t go now, I will make you regret everything, and  all etiquette will be out the window.”</p><p>“Probably for the best,” Bucky agreed. “We’ll take things slow.”</p><p>“But not too slow.”</p><p>“No. It is the 21<sup>st</sup> century,” Bucky joked.</p><p>“Welcome.”</p><p>Bucky would’ve walked Peter down or offered to call him a cab, but Peter just left out the window like usual even though he didn’t have his suit. Bucky had a feeling everything he knew about dating was going out the window with Peter. That was fine by him; he and Peter could learn together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to visit my Tumblr: winterironspiderling</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>